1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical cooker, and more particularly, to an improved electrical thermostatic pressure cooker and cooking control method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an electrical thermostatic pressure cooker is provided such that power is applied to a solenoid valve when cooking is completed, thereby discharging steam within the cooker.
However, since the conventional pressure cooker is not provided with an alarm function so that a user can perceive the steam discharge thereby, if there occurs an abrupt steam exhaustion without the user's prior notice, the user may be subject to a variety of potential safety hazards resulting from physical exposure to the hot steam.
Although the conventional pressure cooker enables various types of cooking, its application is typically limited to Korean style cooking, such as rice cooking, and it has been difficult to further apply to Western style cooking such as frying, roasting, browning and sauteing.